Eu Não Sou Forte sem Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ranma finalmente decide confessar os seus sentimentos a Akane, mas depara-se com uma situação que o põe em dúvida. Ele se afasta dela, mas, em meio à floresta, tendo a Lua como sua companheira, ele pondera que, sem Akane, a sua vida não tem sentido, e que ele a ama mais do que imagina. TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Ranma ½ não me pertencem, eles são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi. A história aqui apresentada é para fins de entretenimento, NÃO de lucro.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "No Soy Fuerte sin Ti", de maxhika. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **EU NÃO SOU FORTE SEM VOCÊ**

Depois de ficar à noite no telhado por várias horas, só com um pensamento em sua mente, ele levantou-se e brandiu a mão com convicção, olhando para a Lua, fazendo-lhe uma promessa; um sorriso surgiu no seu bonito rosto, e os seus olhos brilhavam como as próprias estrelas.

\- Isso é o que eu vou fazer - disse ele, muito convencido, cheio de coragem.

* * *

Ao sair da escola, ele pediu à sua noiva que fosse antes dele para casa. A princípio a jovem Tendo olhou para ele com desconfiança e logo notou-se o seu aborrecimento ao começar a questioná-lo, com isso Ranma ficou nervoso, as respostas programada que ele tinha para aquele tipo de pergunta foram totalmente esquecidas.

\- Nos vemos em casa - o jovem deu meia-volta e começou a correr, pulando pela cerca, e dali para os telhados.

Akane franziu o cenho e retorceu a boca, tendo um chilique antes de ir para casa.

\- Esse Ranma, com certeza vai ver a sua querida Shampoo, ou Ukyo... quem sabe até mesmo Kodachi - resmungou a jovem de cabelos azuis.

* * *

Ranma saltou na frente de uma loja de presentes. Ele respirou fundo antes de tomar coragem e entrar. Comprou uma caixa de chocolates e um ursinho de pelúcia. Ele saiu feliz com as suas compras, mas sentia que aquilo não era o bastante, então foi até um carrinho de flores, comprando algumas lindas magnólias brancas.

\- Eu ainda sinto que alguma coisa está faltando... - ele tirou o dinheiro que tinha no bolso - Não é muito, mas...

Ele se aventurou a entrar em uma joalheria. Sorriu, contente, era exatamente o que precisava.

\- É algo que você vai gostar - disse o velho vendedor, mostrando-lhe um gentil sorriso.

\- Sim, mas não tenho o bastante para comprá-lo - disse Ranma, abatido por causa do pouco dinheiro que tinha.

\- Que pena, é realmente lindo e único, você não vai encontrar outro igual, eu lhe asseguro que foi feito por mim há muitos anos - declarou o vendedor.

Ranma estalou a língua, ele tinha gostado, e com certeza ficaria lindo no pescoço da sua amada Akane.

\- Me desculpe, Akane, eu realmente queria lhe dar algo bonito para combinar com o seu sorriso - murmurou o jovem Saotome, fechando os olhos devido à tristeza que sentia por não ter o dinheiro necessário.

Ele estava prestes a dar meia-volta e sair do lugar, triste.

\- Ei, rapaz - o velho deteve-o - Se você quiser, eu posso deixá-lo separado, e, quando você tiver o dinheiro, eu o darei a você - ele propôs.

\- Isso seria muito bom, senhor, mas acho que vou demorar muito para juntar esse dinheiro - Ranma sorriu, cabisbaixo - Talvez o senhor fique cansado de esperar por mim e venda-o para alguém que tenha dinheiro para pagar por ele.

\- Jovem, eu posso ver nos seus olhos esse amor que você não se atreve a confessar - inquiriu o vendedor, mostrando um doce sorriso, deixando o jovem de olhos azuis totalmente intrigado - Esse olhar, eu o tive há muito tempo... na verdade, esse pingente que você quer comprar, eu fiz para dar de presente à jovenzinha que roubou o meu coração, porém eu nunca tive coragem de dá-lo para ela - ele suspirou, melancólico - Fui um covarde ao pensar que ela me rejeitaria, e não era por menos, eu era muito idiota, e a minha estranha forma de mostrar que mostrar-lhe o que eu sentia por ela acabou afastando-a de mim... e olhe para mim agora, eu estou só, porque jamais voltei a sentir amor por outra mulher - disse ele, com uma voz carregada de nostalgia.

\- Estranha forma ? - perguntou Ranma, curioso.

\- Isso mesmo, rapaz. Toda vez que havia uma aproximação, eu ficava muito nervoso e assustado, então começava a insultá-la, mas no fundo eu queria gritar o quanto a amava, e eu sabia que ela também me amava, mas nós éramos muito orgulhosos e não admitimos, até que um dia... ela se cansou da minha apatia e se foi, me deixando, bem no dia que eu me enchi de coragem para dizer-lhe que amava loucamente... mas cheguei tarde demais, outro homem, mais esperto, apoderou-se dos seus lábios e do seu coração - os olhos do velho ofuscaram-se por causa da tristeza que ele sentia. Ele tirou os óculos redondos para usar o lenço e enxugar uma ou outra lágrima que começava a surgir nos seus olhos cansados - Eu me deixei vencer, não lutei por ela, e você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo por isso.

Ranma estava impressionado, era como se ele estivesse contando a sua vida com Akane, era exatamente como ele e Akane se comportavam e, como disse o velho, ele não tinha coragem para se declarar a Akane, até à noite em que fora sincero consigo mesmo, e, hoje, ele estava disposto a dizer a ela o quanto a amava.

\- É exatamente o que acontece comigo, senhor - confessou Ranma, abaixando os olhos, sentindo empatia pelo velho vendedor.

\- Então, rapaz, não espere que ela se canse, diga-lhe o quanto a ama e mostre a ela, não só com palavras, mas também com ações. Não a insulte, pelo contrário, diga-lhe o quanto ela é linda e que você a ama com todas as suas forças, que ela é a força que você necessita para continuar vivendo dia após dia - o vendedor segurou as mãos de Ranma, o jovem olhou para as mãos enrugadas e manchadas, trêmulas sobre as dele - Ame-a incondicionalmente, sem limites, com todas as suas virtudes e defeitos, ame essa jovem como se fosse o último dia da sua vida, com todas as suas forças, com todo o seu ser e, nunca, nunca se dê por vencido.

Ele assentiu, mostrando-lhe um sorriso; as palavras do velho deixaram-no mais motivado e fizeram com que o seu coração disparasse.

\- Obrigado, senhor, eu vou sair antes que fique muito tarde, eu vou dizer a Akane o quanto a amo - Ranma já estava saindo.

\- Rapaz ! - exclamou o senhor, Ranma parou e virou-se para vê-lo - Tome, o preço do pingente é exatamente o que você tem no seu bolso - ele entregou-lhe a jóia - Ela não foi da minha amada Kana, mas será da sua amada Akane - ele apertou a mão de Ranma, mostrando-lhe um gentil sorriso - Seja feliz, meu jovem.

\- Muito obrigado, senhor...

\- Kotaro, meu nome é Kotaro - ele fez uma leve reverência.

\- Ranma Saotome - respondeu o jovem, imitando-o.

\- Bem, Ranma, apresse-se - disse o velho, soltando a mão do jovem de trança.

Ranma se foi com energias renovadas, sorrindo longamente, enquanto corria pelos telhados da cidade para chegar logo na casa dos Tendo. Esperava encontrar Akane sozinha, seria mais fácil para ele, e, se não conseguisse, procuraria um modo de ficar a sós com ela, mas naquele dia, naquele dia ele tinha que dizer o quanto a amava.

* * *

Akane bufou irritada, ela já estava há bastante tempo parada na porta, esperando para ver a que horas Ranma chegava. Estava morrendo de ciúmes pensando nele com Shampoo, Ukyo ou Kodachi. Ele não tinha que ir sem responder às suas perguntas, isso deixou-a em alerta.

Ela estava movendo o seu pé direito desesperadamente, sem tirar o calcanhar do chão, já estava com o cenho franzido e faltava pouco para que caísse a noite. Ela escutou alguns insultos em uma voz estridente e insuportável, por reflexo ela olhou à direita, deparando-se com Shampoo, que ia andando em sua bicicleta e, atrás dela, Mousse.

\- Eu já te disse para me deixar em paz, Mousse ! - exclamou a chinesa, parando bem na frente de Akane, levantando a poeira do chão.

Akane começou a tossir.

\- Shampoo, por favor, me dê só uma chance, eu te amo tanto - disse o jovem de cabelos longos.

Nada podia ser visto em meio à cortina de poeira, até que Akane sentiu que estava sendo abraçada, e estava prestes a empurrar a pessoa que a segurava assim, até sentir os lábios de alguém sobre os seus. Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada com o beijo que estava recebendo.

A poeira dissipou-se, revelando Shampoo com a boca aberta, com os olhos quase saindo das órbitas, e que logo ameaçaram transbordar de lágrimas ao ver o seu pretendente beijando outra.

Ranma chegou naquele momento, estupefato com a cena.

\- A-Akane... - ele murmurou, derrubando as flores, os chocolates e o ursinho de pelúcia no chão.

Akane ainda estava em estado de choque por causa do beijo, mas ao ver o seu noivo, afastou Mousse com todas as suas forças, mandando-o se chocar contra o poste.

Shampoo baixou a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com a sua franja, mas, apesar disso, as lágrimas deslizaram-lhe pelo rosto.

\- Ra-Ranma - Akane caminhou desajeitadamente, com o braço estendido para o noivo.

O jovem de trança recuou alguns passos para não ser alcançado por ela. Estava muito magoado, tanto que nem percebeu quando as lágrimas já estavam caindo no chão.

Ranma virou a cabeça e deu meia-volta, saindo dali.

Ele podia jurar que o seu coração tinha se despedaçado em mil pedaços ao ver Akane sendo beijada por Mousse, aquilo o feriu como nada mais o tinha ferido na sua vida. Ele levou a mão ao peito, ao lado do coração, desejando arrancá-lo para não sentir, seu cérebro ofuscou-se e a única coisa que estava presente era a cena daquele beijo.

Ele correu sem rumo, o mais rápido que as suas pernas lhe permitiam, desejando que o seu coração explodisse naquele momento.

* * *

Akane pegou as magnólias, a caixa de chocolates e o ursinho de pelúcia que Ranma deixara cair. Ela abraçou-os como se fosse o tesouro mais precioso que possuía, começou a chorar.

\- Ranma, me desculpe... - ela murmurou.

Uma bofetada tirou-a do seu devaneio. Ela olhou admirada para Shampoo, que olhava-a com profundo rancor, apesar de estar com os olhos marejados.

\- Você não só tem a Ranma, agora quer me tirar o meu Mousse... você não é honrada, Akane Tendo - disse Shampoo.

\- Eu não estou interessada em Mousse... eu só am... me desculpe, Shampoo - ela não sabia o que fazer, a bofetada não lhe doía tanto quanto o olhar que Ranma lhe deu quando ela quis lhe explicar sobre o beijo.

Shampoo levantou a mão com a intenção de dar-lhe outra bofetada, mas baixou-a, não disse nada, despejou água em Mousse, transformando-o num pato, e levou-o dali.

Akane respirou fundo, imaginando se Ranma voltaria outra vez...

\- Ranma, por favor, volte - ela pediu ao vento, esperando que as suas palavras fossem arrastadas até Ranma.

* * *

Ele chegou à floresta mais próxima, refugiando-se em uma árvore e olhando para a cidade, onde as luzes começavam a se sobressair devido à chegada iminente da noite. Respirava ofegante, mas não devido cansaço por ter corrido tanto, mas sim por causa da dor. Confiante de que ali ninguém iria escutá-lo, ele começou a gritar, tirando aquela maldita sensação que o oprimia por dentro.

Gritou tanto que a sua garganta estava seca e doía, a ponto de ficar rouco. Deu alguns socos no tronco da árvore, quase derrubando-o; levou o dorso da mão até os olhos para tirar aquelas lágrimas que, há bastante tempo, estavam fluindo livremente.

\- Mousse... maldito, como você se atreveu a beijá-la ? - ele murmurou, apertando o punho com força - Mas você, Akane, por que você permitiu ? - seus olhos enegreceram-se por causa da profunda tristeza que ele sentia.

Algumas horas depois, ele continuava sem conseguir dormir, encostado no tronco da árvore, admirando a cidade; tantas lembranças sacudiram-lhe a memória.

\- Ir para longe, e deixar você ser feliz com quem quiser - Ranma deixou escapar um suspiro doloroso, sentindo que os pulmões tinham se comprimido - Mas eu não consigo, simplesmente não consigo, eu sou tão egoísta que não conseguiria deixar você estar com outra pessoa além de mim - ele levantou-se.

Ele olhou para a Lua, aquela que, na noite anterior, tinha sido testemunha da sua promessa.

\- Por mais que eu tentasse, eu simplesmente não conseguiria me afastar, qualquer caminho que eu tomasse me levaria de volta para você, Akane - ele suspirou, lembrando-se do lindo sorriso da sua noiva.

Lindas lembranças dele e dela apoderaram-se do seu ser, sentindo o mesmo toda vez que eles tinham contato, estremecendo com o simples toque dela.

\- Quando você diz o meu nome, nada acontece, mas, se você o disser me olhando nos olhos, tudo o que eu sou, todo o meu orgulho, minha arrogância, minha força, vão para o brejo, eu me rendo diante de você como uma criança indefesa, eu ficaria de joelhos se você me pedisse. Eu morreria se não estivesse mais um dia com você.

O sorriso de Akane trancou-se no seu coração desde o primeiro dia que ele a viu, ele jamais a esqueceria e continuaria a amá-la por toda a eternidade.

\- Eu queria partir por me sentir tão ferido, mas não quero, não quero me afastar de você, Akane. Depois de ver Mousse te beijando, eu me sinto tão confuso, não sei... - ele fechou os olhos - Dói meu orgulho saber que foi outro o primeiro a te beijar e não eu, por causa da minha covardia - ele abriu os olhos subitamente - Então, se eu tentasse ser frio com você, demonstrando indiferença e que eu não me importo... o meu coração me denunciaria, e eu não seria capaz de me comportar assim com você, dessa forma tão infantil e imatura que nos caracteriza.

Ele olhou para o chão, tentando esconder-se da Lua, que parecia olhá-lo com desaprovação, como se lhe dissesse o quão covarde ele era por não cumprir a sua promessa.

\- Eu não sou forte sem você, Akane. Eu te amo, e essa é a única verdade... Akane Tendo, eu te amo loucamente, como ninguém jamais vai te amar...

Ele levantou-se, parado sobre o galho, olhou para a lua, lembrando-se do quarto presente que deveria dar a ela. Do seu bolso, ele tirou aquele pingente de cristal em forma de Lua minguante, com uma estrela pendurada em uma das suas pontas

\- Eu fiz uma promessa que pretendo cumprir - sorriu Ranma, apertando o pingente em sua mão.

Ele pulou da árvore e correu o mais rápido possível. Tinha pouco tempo, tinha que ser antes da meia-noite.

* * *

Akane suspirava profundamente, sem parar de abraçar o ursinho de pelúcia. Já tinha se cansado de chorar e os seus olhos estavam ardendo; ela pensava no que tinha acontecido à tarde, por que Ranma tinha que chegar bem naquele momento, quando Mousse a beijara pensando que ela era Shampoo ? Era mais do que óbvio que o chinês a beijara porque ele a confundiu, como outras vezes, só que agora ele tinha sido mais ousado.

\- Ranma - ela deixou que o nome do noivo saísse-lhe da boca.

\- Akane - respondeu o jovem de olhos azuis, inclinando-se pela janela.

A jovem Tendo ficou surpresa, os olhos dela iluminaram-se ao vê-lo, exibindo um pequeno sorriso de prazer.

Ranma estendeu-lhe a mão, Akane nem perguntou porque, agarrando-a no mesmo instante, sem hesitar. Ele levou-a ao telhado.

\- Ranma, eu... sobre Mousse, eu tenho certeza de que ele me confundiu. É que Shampoo e ele vinham discutindo, e Shampoo freou bruscamente, levantando muita poeira. Então ele me abraçou, e... - ela começou a explicar desajeitadamente o que tinha acontecido, como se tivesse feito algo de errado e estivesse prestes a ser repreendida; ela tinha a cabeça baixa e brincava nervosamente com os dedos.

\- Eu entendo, Akane - Ranma interrompeu-a, pondo a mão no queixo de Akane e levantando-lhe a cabeça para que ela o visse - Você não precisa me explicar nada - ele abraçou-a, apoiando a sua cabeça sobre a dela.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo que o coração se acelerava por tê-la assim. Sorriu tenuemente, não sabia de onde tinha tirado aquela coragem para ousar abraçá-la, mas não se importava, ele gostava de sentir o corpo da sua noiva em seus braços.

Akane não estava nem um pouco indiferente à ação de Ranma. A princípio estava muito intrigada, mas depois se deixou levar, fechando os olhos e sentindo-se bastante confortável nos braços do noivo, ela sentia e escutava as fortes batidas de Ranma, as dela não tinham porque invejar o coração de Ranma, batiam do mesmo jeito.

Os dois suspiraram em uníssono.

\- Eu definitivamente não sou forte o bastante - sussurrou Ranma.

A jovem de cabelos azuis separou-se dele para admirá-lo, intrigada com o comentário. Ele baixou o olhar, vendo-a diretamente naqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

\- Ranma - disse ela, sem parar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele sentiu-se desfalecer ao ouvi-la, era exatamente como ele tinha dito há algum tempo, diante disso ele se desarmava, rendendo-se a ela, deixando de lado tudo o que ele era.

\- Eu não poderia ficar longe de você, Akane - ele abraçou-a um pouco mais forte, querendo que ela sentisse o que ele sentia naquele exato momento - Eu não sou forte sem você, eu morreria se não estivesse ao seu lado, você é a única que faria este cara orgulhoso ajoelhar-se aos seus pés. Só o que eu poso fazer é amá-la, amá-la com todas as minhas forças, com tudo o que eu sou, meu coração está acorrentado a você e não há nada que eu possa fazer para me libertar - ele afastou-a um pouco, o suficiente para que ela pudesse vê-lo.

Os olhos de Akane brilhavam, ela parecia surpresa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, encantada pelo que ele lhe dissera.

\- Olhe o que esse grande amor que eu tenho por você fez comigo.

\- Ranma... - Akane deixou escapar algumas lágrimas de felicidade, e imediatamente ela abraçou-o com força - Eu também não podia deixar você partir, porque eu te amo, te amo tanto que também morreria se você não estivesse ao meu lado.

Akane liberou as suas lágrimas, os seus sentimentos, deixando-a frágil aos olhos de Ranma, como uma garotinha incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para se defender. Ela queria unir-se com Ranma e ser uma só com ele.

\- Akane... - Ranma tirou do bolso aquele pingente de cristal, mostrando-o à luz da Lua, brilhando tenuemente.

O sorriso dela alargou-se ainda mais. Feliz, ela olhou para Ranma e depois pousou os olhos no pingente.

-É único e belo, assim como você - Ranma tirou o fio que amarrava a sua trança, não se importava que seus cabelos ficassem soltos. Ele usou o fio como uma corrente e depois colocou-o no pescoço de Akane, onde a pequena Lua de cristal ficou linda.

"Obrigado, Kotaro", ele sorriu ao lembrar-se do amável velho da joalheria.

\- Prometo economizar para uma corrente que esteja mais de acordo com a sua beleza - disse ele.

\- Não, Ranma, eu adoro assim... com algo seu - respondeu a jovem, com uma voz sutil - É irônico que seja o meu noivo a ter os cabelos longos, e os meus sejam curtos - ela sorriu, passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros de Ranma.

\- Mas isso não importa, não é ? Eu gosto de você com os cabelos curtos, na verdade... quando eu te vi assim, gostei de você ainda mais - ele confessou, enrubescendo.

Ela também enrubesceu, mas não parou de brincar com os cabelos do noivo, eles eram muito macios.

\- Não importa, amor - Akane olhou para ele com aquele sentimento.

\- Akane... eu poderia... bem, eu... agora que eu te contei tudo... eu poderia... isso... - Ranma engoliu em seco, muito nervoso por aquilo que queria pedir.

\- O quê ? - incitou Akane, deixando de tocar o cabelo de Ranma, olhando-o compreensiva e afetuosamente.

\- Be-be-beijar você - ele gaguejou, abaixando os olhos por causa do constrangimento que sentia.

Ele a viu sorrir, não sabia se isso seria um sim ou um não. Abriu os olhos. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um breve beijo tímido que deixou-o muito feliz, transportando-o apara um mundo maravilhoso, onde só existiam ele e ela.

Akane voltou a sorrir, travessa, devido à sua pequena façanha.

\- V-você go-gostou ? - perguntou, muito aflita, a jovem de cabelos azuis.

\- S-sim - respondeu ele.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a olhar para ele, aproximou o seu rosto do dela, fechando os olhos no processo. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios trêmulos de Ranma sobre os seus, mas percebeu que, pouco a pouco, aquela timidez que apoderava-se do seu noivo ia desaparecendo. Ela correspondeu ao beijo sem qualquer restrição, deixando-se levar pela intensidade e pelos sentimentos mais profundos que emergiam do seu ser.

\- Agora, mais do que nunca, eu não posso me afastar de você - disse Ranma, quando o beijo terminou, abraçando Akane - Só com você eu sou forte.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta pequena história foi inspirada por uma música chamada "Not Strong Enough", do Apocalyptica (feat. Brent Smith). Quando eu a vi traduzida, gostei muito da letra, e imediatamente associei-a com Ranma, porque sinto que o rapaz não conseguiria se afastar de Akane, por mais que tentasse, e, bem, nasceu esta oneshot. Espero que seja do agrado de vocês, e que mereça os seus valiosos comentários.

Obrigada por terem tirado um tempo para ler e comentar, muitíssimo obrigada.

Despeço-me com um beijo e com um abraço, esperando lê-los em breve nas outras fics que eu tenho publicadas (vou atualizá-las o mais breve possível, eu prometo). Cuidem-se bem.

E mais uma vez: muito obrigada !

Aliás, um pedido de desculpas por ter confundido o documento com um capítulo de "Akane y Medio" XP. Hahahahahahaha (obrigada, Wolfing, Rondero e Ces, pelas suas observações).

Bye bye ;)

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução que eu fiz, e que é a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Ranma ½. E eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

Se for o caso, e vocês gostarem dela... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
